


Eternity

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Fireworks 2012, biblical allusions apparently, highly metaphorical, ship the ship, time and space are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the femslash_today porn battle, prompt: Doctor Who, River Song/the TARDIS, wives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

There was a time before River Song knew the TARDIS; she knows now that she had always known her, the way that someone born on a planet eternally covered in cloud must know that somewhere up there is a sun.

She is alone with the TARDIS; it would not matter if she were not. 'Everything I have been, that I am, and that I will be, and all that I have ever had or will have is yours.' But nobody owns the TARDIS; she owns both of them and it is a delight to belong to her.

She lays her hands on the console, palms flat on the cool metal, and feels the silent throbbing that is the universe at rest. She shivers; even River Song can be humbled.

If the TARDIS is all of time and space, then River has always known her, pressed up against a tiny fraction of time and a few square feet of space. On the surface, in space, the present is her only connection to eternity; here, now, is everywhere and always, and the TARDIS is within her, filling the gaps between every molecule of her body, and every atom dances with pleasure.

River draws in a long breath, and there is only _now_.

The more she knows her, the more she knows how much there is that she cannot know, and the closer she is drawn to that golden blaze that burns but that does not consume.


End file.
